


One Week

by Draycevixen



Series: One Week [1]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first story I ever posted in The Professionals fandom in May, 2008.</p><p>A little (hopefully in character) PWP in the park. This story actually spawned a sequel, One Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

.

The case over, what started out as an early evening walk across the park to retrieve the car inevitably became a race. They were running through a copse of trees when Bodie tripped Doyle, sending him sprawling into the grass, before quickly flipping him over face up. Doyle stared up at Bodie in the fading light, his green eyes wild over Bodie’s gloved hand.

Bodie raised one finger to his own mouth. _Shhh!_

Doyle nodded once, his eyes widening as Bodie shifted his weight to one elbow and moved his leather glove clad hand down to trail across Doyle’s crotch. As Doyle bit his own lip, Bodie smirked. Bodie’s nimble fingers made short work of Doyle’s zip, closing unexpectedly over his naked, rapidly hardening, cock.

It was Doyle’s turn to smirk.

Bodie raised one eyebrow and tightened his fingers, dragging upward, wiping the smirk from Doyle’s face, the leather of his glove warming from the contact with Doyle’s heated flesh. Bodie let go, pushing back up on to his knees, laughing as Doyle’s eyes narrowed, before reaching to grasp at Doyle’s jeans, pulling them down around his knees. Bodie sat and stared at Doyle’s cock, before making eye contact again with Ray and then slowly running his tongue across his bottom lip. Doyle’s cock twitched in response and Bodie’s smile grew wider.

Doyle surged upward, “you arrogant pr—”

Bodie’s mouth moved over Ray’s mouth, eating his words. As Bodie sucked lightly on Doyle’s tongue he eased him back to the ground, sliding his hands underneath his body, his leather gloves catching slightly on Doyle’s naked arse. Doyle arched into him, one hand pulling Bodie’s head down further, the other sliding down over his broad back, before digging his fingers in to Bodie’s arse. He could feel Bodie’s cloth covered erection rubbing against his own naked thigh. Bodie in turn dug his fingers in and pulled harder, one of his fingers sliding between Doyle’s arse cheeks, causing him to arch further, his body taut, his cock leaking pre-come. Keeping one hand in place, that one warm, leather covered, digit still pressing against sensitive puckered skin, Bodie eased backwards, Doyle grabbing at his shoulders.

“Not again, Bodie—”

His other hand freed from his weight, Bodie pushed Doyle back again into the grass, before reaching for Doyle’s cock, tightening his fingers and beginning to stroke him in earnest. Bodie lowered his mouth over Doyle’s cock, forming a seal between his mouth and hand, speeding up. Doyle bucked upward, causing Bodie to gag for a moment, before resuming his movements. With one warm leather glove caressing his arse and another wrapped tightly around his cock, Doyle pumped into the hot velvet of Bodie’s mouth. The sensory overload was just too much. Doyle came, yelling Bodie’s name.

As Doyle regained his senses, Bodie moved to lie beside him, slowly licking traces of come from his glove.

“You’ve still got all your bloody clothes on, Bodie.”

“Never catch an upstanding citizen like me lying around stark bollock naked in a public place.”

Doyle ran his hand across Bodie’s erection. “Well I can see the upstanding part” Doyle rolled over, pinning Bodie under him “But I’ll soon make a liar out of you about the rest of it.”

Bodie pushed up against his shoulders. “It can wait, Ray.”

Doyle pushed back. “Why now then?”

“Been a week, thanks to Cowley, a week without touching you. A week too long. ”

“...I’ve told you before not to mention the Cow when I’m naked.”

“Right. Well get yourself done up and we’ll—”

“No.” Doyle lowered his head to run his tongue up the side of Bodie’s neck. “It’s been a week for me too.”

Doyle bit down hard where Bodie’s neck met his shoulder, not quite breaking the skin.

“Christ, Ray!”

It was Doyle’s turn to wrap one hand across Bodie’s mouth. He could actually feel Bodie’s smirk against his fingers. Doyle slid one hand down to cup Bodie’s crotch, while nibbling at his neck. As he undid his zip, a task made more difficult by the erection straining against it, he whispered in Bodie’s ear.

“If I had you home right now—” the zipper gave way, the button following “I’d ride your cock” he reached into Bodie’s briefs “until you couldn’t remember your own name.”

Doyle slid down further to support himself and started dragging his hand up the length of Bodie’s cock.

“Why not _here_?” Bodie whispered.

“I’ve missed you Bodie—” Doyle nipped lightly at his ear “but this—” again he dragged his hand up Bodie’s cock, slowly and firmly, for emphasis “—hasn’t got any smaller in a week—” again, he pulled up “—and no lube, so—” he scooted down and ran his tongue across the head of Bodie’s cock “you’ll have to make do with my mouth.”

Bodie’s hand dropped from Ray’s left shoulder to his own jacket pocket returning with a small tube of KY that he lowered to Doyle’s eye level.

Doyle reared back up on to his knees.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Doyle punched Bodie’s shoulder. “What if there’d been a security pat down? How the hell would you have explained _that_ in your pocket?”

“Told half the squad about this new bird I’ve got” Bodie moved his hand to cup Doyle’s face, who promptly shook him off. “—Enthusiastic but inexperienced. Think of everything, I do.”

Doyle couldn’t decide whether to smack the smirk off Bodie’s face or kiss him. It wasn’t a new feeling. The urge to kiss him won in the end. It _had_ been a week. As Doyle ran his tongue across Bodie’s lower lip before sucking on it lightly, Bodie pulled the glove off his right hand and squeezed lubricant on to his fingers. Ray gasped against his mouth as Bodie inserted a well-lubed finger inside him, probing gently. As Doyle relaxed again, thrusting his tongue into Bodie’s mouth, Bodie inserted a second finger, scissoring gently. When Doyle started pushing back against his fingers, Bodie inserted a third, beginning to pump them slowly and shallowly.

“This isn’t going to work,” Doyle panted.

“Really? Did I lose my touch after just a _week_ out of practice?”

“You pillock, I meant me on top. Still got my jeans half on and my boots as well. Going to have to—”

“It’d take a Cowley led extraction team to peel you all the way out of those things fast and we’re in a public—”

“I said not to mention Cowley” Doyle snarled in frustration, “always got to make jokes you do.” He pushed up on to his knees, pulling away from Bodie’s fingers and reaching for the waistband of his jeans that was down around his knees.

Bodie pulled hard on Doyle’s shoulders, collapsing him onto his chest, and then rolled Doyle over so Bodie was on top of him. Lying between Doyle’s legs, the weight of Bodie’s lower body on Doyle’s half-discarded jeans effectively hobbled him in place.

“I’m sorry, all right Ray?” Bodie lowered his face to hover over Doyle’s. “Blood’s not exactly reaching my brain right now.”

Bodie slid his hard cock over Doyle’s, eliciting a groan from both of them.

“We could just do this.” Bodie wrapped one hand around both of their erections and stroked them together.

Doyle batted his hand away. “Where’s the lube?”

Bodie fumbled around a little in the grass and handed it to him. While Doyle opened the tube, Bodie slid against Doyle’s stomach again.

“Stop that!” Doyle slapped Bodie’s arse and finished squeezing the lube out on to his hand. He threw the tube down and ran his hand over Bodie’s cock, slicking it.

It was Bodie’s turn to bat Doyle’s hand away. “ _One whole week_ , Ray.”

Bodie lined up his cock and slowly pushed part of the way in to Doyle, stopping to let him adjust to the intrusion. When Doyle raised his hips, Boyle pushed all the way in, stopping again.

“You’re so fucking tight” Bodie ground out. “Don’t know how long I’m going to last Ray, too excited.”

“It’s all right. Glad you missed me.”

Bodie reached for Doyle’s erection.

“No.”

“ _NO?_ ”

“Other hand,” Doyle grinned up at him.

Bodie shifted his weight to his right hand and raised his left hand, still wearing one of his black leather gloves. “Right,” Bodie grinned back at Doyle.

“No. I still want the left.”

“You arse!”

“You should know.” Doyle flexed his muscles.

“Fuck!”

“Thought we were.”

Bodie pulled back almost to the tip of his cock and slid back in fast, balls deep.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Doyle’s body bowed as his trapped jeans held his legs down.

“We’re agreed then,” Bodie panted as he started to speed up.

The nearby sound of raised voices stopped them dead in their tracks.

Bodie started to slide out, only to be stopped by Doyle’s hands gripping his arse.

“Are you crazy, Ray?” Bodie muttered.

“No, horny. They can’t see us here, it’s too dark already, and they’ll pass by in a few minutes.”

Doyle squeezed his internal muscles again and Bodie had to bite down hard on his own lip to keep from yelling. Doyle grinned up at him, the flash of his teeth visible in the dying light. Bodie tightened his gloved hand on Doyle’s cock again and stroked firmly upward. Doyle’s eyes bulged with the effort of not crying out.

They stared intently at each other, breathing harshly, both waiting for the other to make the next move, as the noisy group walked on past them on the path to the car park. Another few minutes passed, before Doyle levered upward and kissed Bodie briefly, tasting blood from Bodie’s split lip, before digging his fingers in to Bodie’s arse again, urging him on. Bodie picked up a steady rhythm, most of his weight on his right hand as his left hand pumped Doyle’s erection. Doyle’s hands pulled at Bodies hips, angling him until Bodie’s cock was dragging across his prostate on every stroke. Bodie’s name was torn from Doyle’s mouth as he came all over Bodie’s glove, spattering on to his own chest as well. As Doyle’s muscles clamped tight around him, rippling from Doyle’s orgasm, Bodie came deep inside him and collapsed across him.

 

“Bodie?”

“Hmmm?”

“We need to move before we get stuck together. Still got to make it back to the car.”

“Right.”

Bodie pulled out slowly, hearing Doyle’s breath catch and rolled over to his back, reaching for his handkerchief. They cleaned themselves up, straightening their clothes as best they could.

“Right then, let’s get to the car.”

“Ray?”

“Hmmm?”

“Think you better do up your jacket.”

Doyle glanced down noticing the damp come stains on his shirt. “Right.”

 

The trip to the car continued at a much more sedate pace than their earlier race.

“So back to mine, long bath and then I’ve got a few tricks with some cuffs I’ve been saving—”

“Not unless you feed me first, Ray. Growing lad like me needs his food.”

“You and your stomach. _Man cannot live by bread alone_.”

“True enough, but if you don’t feed me there’s no telling _what_ I might be forced to nibble on.”

“With romantic flannel like that, who needs Casanova?”

“I may not be Italian mate, but I give a whole new meaning to the Leaning Tower of Pisa.”

 

.


End file.
